Who am I? Percy Jackson
by Poseidon's-Pitchfork
Summary: Percy Jackson is the immortal son of chaos and order. When order leaves chaos treats Percy like any mother treats her son. No one knows of young Persues' future but he sure does want to find out. PERTEMIS, PercyxArtemis, PERCY/ARTEMIS, whatever you call it.
1. Chapter 1

Who am I? Perseus Jackson, I prefer Percy. So let me reintroduce myself. I'm Percy Jackson the "Mistake" son of Chaos and Order. Yes I am a god, actually a primordial god. I don't have domains yet, but that's because I'm going to replace my mom-Chaos, and dad-Order, when they fade

That's right I'm future ruler of the universe.

When I was little Dad left Mom because he didn't want a child. Even though dad left mom still treats me like her son. So, you may be wondering "What powers does the son of the two most powerful beings have?" Well I have the powers of all the major primordial at a Titan level. I also have creation powers and Primordial level. Sadly that's not Chaos or Order level, but I'm getting closer. 6 years ago when I was born... Oh I think I should explain my age first. Ok, so I was born 6 years ago, but I came out looking like a 4 year old and age twice as fast as a normal human. So right now I look 16 even though I've only been alive for 6 years. I also already know everything that has happened, but nothing that will happen.

Anyways, 6 years ago, when I was born, I had the powers of the primordials at that of a minor god and creation powers at that of a Olympian god. Mom says in about four years my all my powers will surpass her. Also when I reach the age when I look 18, so one year from tomorrow since that's my birthday, I can choose my age, but I think I'll stay at the age 18.

You may have been wondering something else "What does Percy look like?" Well I'm 6.4, have windswept raven black hair, and a chiseled swimmers build. Now my mom says my eyes are her favorite eyes she has ever seen, their black, and by black I mean the blackest black you can imagine. Then all through out there are little dots of every color moving around. Now on to what my weapons are. Well I have a deep blue bow that has strings that look exactly like my eyes, it even has the moving dots. When I pull back all I have to do is think of what type of arrow I want and it appears. When I don't need it it disappears like the hunters of Artemis bow. It's also my third favorite weapon and one of the only three I use.

My second favorite is my trident, it's all blood red except for the pointy part, I think their called prongs, are the color of my eyes. When I'd don't use it it turns into a red necklace with a black trident on it.

My favorite weapon, my scythe, has a silver hilt with a long blade the color of my eyes. When I'm not using it it turns into a silver tattoo of a bracelet on my wrist. Also since I am the prince of the universe I have wings, I'm pretty sure you can guess the color of it. Yes, your right, their the colors of my eyes. The last thing I have to tell you about myself is that I have a dragon as a pet. Well I will right now it's just and egg. I made it myself using my creation powers.

That's all I have to tell you about myself besides what will happen in the future, but even my mom can't foresee what I will do in the future...


	2. Chapter 2: ARTEMIS

A/N In this story Artemis does not have her hunters even though I used it to describe the bow last chapter.

Millennium Later

Percy POV

It's been a millennium since I was born and I have only gotten stronger. Now I'm so strong I can beat Mom using one power while she uses all of hers,but I found my fatal flaw. It's loyalty. Which you probably think isn't that bad. Let me tell you, it is. About 200 years after I was born I started to date Nyx. I really liked her. We dated for about 300 years and I was getting ready to say the big three words 'I love you' when she broke off the relationship. She told me she had been dating Erubus behind my back for the past 100 years. After that I went into solitude training and nobody saw or talked to me for over 100,000,000 years.

Then there's the creation of earth. Although the Greeks somehow got the idea mom made it. I actually made it as a present for Gaia because we are probably the closest out of the whole family. On earth the ruling of the Primordials has come and gone when Ouronus was chopped into bits. Then the Titans took over and they were just a little better than the Primordials. Then Zeus chopped up Kronos and cast him into Tarturas. So that leaves the gods ruling the earth. They are definitely better than the Titans but still horrible leaders. The only ones I respect are Hestia, Poseidon, and Artemis. Hestia and I actually hang out and talk a lot. Same thing with Poseidon.

Artemis in the other hand doesn't even know I exist, but I still like her. At first I realized I would blush when I stared at her. Then it only got worse after that till I realized I liked her almost as much as Nyx. Ever since I told Poseidon and Hestia they have teased me about it.

Then along came that son of Poseidon. Raping and stealing and abusing,but Artemis was so amazed by his hunting and arrow shooting she didn't notice that.

Once Orion the bastard son of Poseidon realized he had caught the attention of the Maiden goddess he immediately asked her out and pretended to like her.

Then one night they were sitting out on the beach watching the sunset when Orion thought he had acted like he loved her long enough that she would give up her maiden hood for him. Once I read his thoughts about what he was planning on doing it took all my will power no to flash down there right then and there. Only because mom told me not to."Hey arty, when will you give up your oath for me?" While Orion said this he was reaching behind his back for handcuffs in case she said not today."Well, I really like you but I've been a maiden for my whole life. I'm not ready to through that away for anyone, not even you."At that Orion lunged forward and pinned her down putting on the handcuffs"O..Ori...Orion I told you I'm not ready. Oh this is a joke right?"As Artemis was saying this Orion was staring hungrily at her"A joke. I never loved you. I just wanted to brake your oath. After he said that I couldn't take it and I flashed down there. After I did I snuck up and body slammed Orion off of Artemis."YOU DARE INTRUDE ON MY BUSINESS. I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DEMIGOD EVER."I couldn't take it and I started laughing my head off." Do you want to know who I am. Perseus Jackson, son of chaos and order, primordial god, and more powerful than my mom,Chaos. Leave now and I won't kill you" While saying the last part I had drawn my scythe."HA. You think YOU can kill ME. I bet your lying about your titles. If you want to go come fig..." He never got to finish because I rushed toward and cut off his head. The cool thing about my weapons is I can choose where I want to send wherever I kill. Like I just him to the void for eternal suffering. When I turned and looked at Artemis she had fear in her beautiful silver eyes as she started backing up."Pl...Please please don't hurt me." I almost started crying when she said that."And why would I hurt you?" I asked as gently as I could." Because all men are bad, I thought he was different but I was wrong." At this her eyes welled up with tears and all signs of fear were gone. I couldn't take it so I pulled her into a hug while rubbing soothing circles on her back. All she did was cry into my chest." He was the only good male out there, at least I thought he was. I think your honest, and that I can trust you ,right?" I started smiling when she asked if she could trust me."Artemis I swear on the river Styx and chaos and order that you can trust me". Off in the distance thunder rumbled while black smoke came on the beach then went away. Artemis looked at me with awe and trust."Why would you swear an oath on chaos AND Order."I thought about it for a second before answering."why not. I mean I wanted you to know you can trust me." Artemis looked happy that she could trust me before she went back you hugging me. I just closed my eyes and rested my chin on her head while smiling. What I didn't know was that she was smiling to.

A/N- REVIEWS ARE MY FUEL AND INSPIRATION. DO YOU LIKE IT. HATE IT . OR JUST DON'T CARE


	3. Chapter 3 the coming of war

A/N Please I have some favs. And followers but no reviews. No reviews and I may stop at 5k words for a while.

Well onto the story.

Percy POV

I flashed back to my palace and I'm the happiest I've been since dating Ny...HER. Just the memory of her betrayal brought up heart ache. All my thoughts of HER left when I thought of what happened last night with Artemis.

FLASHBACK, END OF LAST CHAPTER

After I pulled away from the hug Artemis smiled at me."Thank you for comforting me. I really never... Never thought he would... Just betray me like that."I thought about telling her about my betrayal from HER to let her know I know how she feels but decided against it." So if your the son of chaos and order AND a primordial I probably won't get to see you again will I" Artemis asked with a little bit of...was that sadness."Of course you will. Actually, can I tell you a secret?"Artemis nodded vigorously to answer my question." Well I'm moms favorite and she doesn't care what I do. So just pray to me and I'll come visit for a while ok?" She looked at me with happiness in her eyes while she nodded. Then she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek before blushing then flashing away.

END FLASHBACK

I put my hand up to my cheek smiling remembering what happened. I was currently making my way to Moms throne room when Gaia ran up to me smirking. I knew why she was so I just kept on walking trying to ignore her." PERCY AND ARTY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES PERCY WITH THE BABY CARRIAGE." She always did act like the youngest out of our siblings, probably why she was the only one that didn't go off in seclusion with their spouse and instead tried to hangout with everyone. Don't get me wrong Gaia loved her husband she just likes to get away some times." So when are you going to go see Artemis agia..." She didn't get to finish because we had reached the throne room when mom yelled "PERSUES JACKSON GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I have to say I paled when she said... No yelled that."oops... Uhm, someone's messing with my domain... So, gotta go. Good luck." With that Gaia flashed off. I walked into the throne room expecting to get reprimanded but instead saw my mom smirking."Did Gaia leave when I yelled?" She asked. "Did she leave?! What type of question is that?! I almost wet myself when you yelled. So of course she left" Then I realized I didn't get in trouble. So why did she call me here. As if reading my thoughts(which she probably did) her smirk disappeared and instead she wore a grim expression.

"Percy how bad do you hate the Olympians?" I thought about it. Well, I like Artemis, Poseidon, and Hestia. Hades is pretty cool along with Apollo. The only ones I really don't like are Athena, Zeus, and Ares because their egos are way to big." The only ones I don't like are Athena, Zeus, and Ares because of their egos. Why do you ask?" She looked thoughtful for a second." I'm sending you to help them. Nyx somehow found out for your love for Artemis and wants to tear down Olympus in jealousy. Since Erebus is her husband he agreed to help her. They have already captured Artemis and plan on doing...

Tortures to her." After she said this the room started shaking and mini planets started exploding next to me. Only when mom came up and hugged me did I stop." And that's not all, they were both blessed by your dad, Order. He to, will be fighting this war..."

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4 DAD

Chapter 4: DAD

A/N

REALLY IMPORTANT: this is now my story and ArtmisGoddesOfTheHunt. I'll be writing for now but Artemis will right later.

Percy POV

When I heard Dad was going to be fighting I was honestly scared. Yes I am more powerful than Mom but Dad MADE mom. And Mom has been using her powers for creation so she's not at full power and it takes me about ten minutes to beat her. Well, I was using one power and she was using all of hers, but it still took ten minutes and I was really tired after that. I was about to go back to the throne room and tell mom the Olympians could die when I remembered what she said"They have already captured Artemis and plan on doing...

Tortures to her." Just that thought was enough to make me want to kill HER and her husband. Luckily since I told Artemis she could pray to me, and I'm a higher being then HER then if Artemis tried to pray to me I would here it.

Now I just have to wait for her to pray to me.

LINE BREAK—

It took a whole week for me

To get the prayer, and when u did it really scared me. I was sitting in my room thinking she would never pray to me when I heard "Percy, can you here me" at first I thought I was just imagining it and I was about to tell my mom I was losing it when I heard" Percy, please I need help." I immediately started tracking her location. It took a minute but I found it... The deepest part of Tarturas in HER domain. If Dad really did bless her then I'm in trouble. I was going to go to the throne room but mom would probably tell me to wait and not save Artemis yet. I couldn't do that. If SHE found out I knew where Artemis is she may move locations and I'll never find her again. I decided that I should risk it.

LINE BREAK—•—•—•—•—•—•—•

Tarturas is not a nice vacation place, good torture place yes, not a good place for anything else. I started walking towards where Artemis' prayer came from. I couldn't flash directly to her location because even though I'm a stronger Primordial than HER Primordials aren't aloud to flash into other primordials simians directly. So, the only option was to wal... My wings. How could I have been so dumb. I face palmed then opened my wings and started flying away. I had almost reached HER palace when I heard a huge roar. Then I was swatted out of the air. Luckily my powers had expanded and all of them were above Chaos so I just used the darkness and ground to cushion my fall. I turned around and let out a groan. There in front of me stood Typhoon, Bane of the Olympians. When I looked into his eyes I actually rethought coming down here. His eyes were a swirling black. The same color as when SHE would control stuff with her powers over the mist, but to control TYPHOON.

Well, that would make me tired. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a giant foot came flying towards me. It was then I realized that the darkness hadn't cushioned me it had caught me. I tried to break control but I couldn't. I closed my eyes accepting my death when an image of my dad torturing Artemis came into my head. I knew that it was happening right now because my time powers are unpredictable and did that sometimes. I was still in the vision watching dad stab her with a hit dagger while laughing. Her scream of pain made me snap out of the vision back into reality. As his foot was coming down I let out a scream of rage. It was then that I no longer was sad over Nyx's betrayal, I was just mad. With that I broke the chains of darkness right before his foot came got to me. I caught his foot and flipped him over. I looked at Typhoon and for a second he looked genuinely scared. Then the darkness in his eyes glowed brighter and his fear was replaced by anger. He rose and tried to stomp on me again but this time I opened my wings and flew straight up to his face. "Nyx, I know you watching this and guess what. Your next."

With that I chopped off his head then started back towards Nyx's palace. Once I realized I wasn't hurt about her betrayal, just bitter, I figured I could call her by her name. Once I got there all of my darkness powers were gone and I couldn't track Artemis anymore. Then I felt a presence in front of me almost forcing me to bow. Then I lit up the room and saw dad in front of me with golden blood on his clothes... Artemis' blood. He looked amused that I could barely stand his aura so I decided to show him his place and flared my aura to the maximum. All of a sudden his smirk vanished and he fell on his knees in front me. Then he laughed. "Nyx was right, you have gotten stronger. Not strong enough, but still pretty strong." With that Nyx and Erubus flashed in and I couldn't take all the auras trying to crush me so I fell to my knees. I was loosing conscience when I looked up and realized it was straining them to hold me down. Then my dad did the stupidest thing he could have done. "You know what son I may just torture your girlfriend in front of you. Now wouldn't that be fun?!" Artemis. I forgot I couldn't just pass out and leave her in the hands of my father

I could feel my eyes glowing with hatred as I stood up. Erubus looked stunned, Nyx looked mad, and dad looked moldy impressed. "You touch her and you'll die." I said in a quit voice that promised pain if you disobeyed. I was going to put up a barrier before they could flash away but Nyx and dad disappeared. I decided I wasn't going to loose Erubus to so I put up the shield. Apparently dad wante to test my strength to see how much I could do in a rage because he flashed Artemis in right before I put up the barrier. I looked at her and she had small cuts all over her body but in her leg she had huge gashes that had been charred from the burning blade. She looked up and saw me. "Percy?" I heard her minke before passing out. Erubus looked downright terrified right now. Before he could blink I had my scythe out and had made small cuts all over his body. Before he even realized what happened I was already back in my staring position.

He looked down at his body covered in gashes and then back at me before drawing his sword. I thought he was going to fight me but he turned it around where the hilt was facing me and cut his own head off. Since I had cut him so many times I still got to choose where he went after he died. So I sent him into the throne room of my mom. I was about to laugh at how I was that scary when Artemis groaned from the corner. I went over and flashed us back to my room in the palace. I healed her as much as I could but she still had a scar on her leg. I laid her on my bed and then I laid on the floor to tired to flash another bed into the room. I looked at Artemis beautiful sleeping face before I started to fall asleep. It was then I realized just how tired I was, probably from killing Typhoon by myself AND standing up to three powerful auras . Then I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up at 1:45 to Artemis whimpering in her dream then she started thrashing around so I ran over to wake her. I started shaking her when she finally woke up. She looked at me before launching herself into my arms sobbing. After I recovered from my shock I started rubbing her back just like the night of the Orion incident.

"Artemis, hey it's ok, it was just a dream, I'm here." She looked at me still sobbing. "They...the people torturing me... They... I just can't stop thinking about what they did." I looked at her before resting my chin on the top of her head. "Arty?" When I said the nickname she went rigid in my arms. I pulled back a little so I could see her eyes. "Do you not want me to call you that?" I asked with a little disappointment, I thought I had a good nickname picked out. "No I do want you to. I like that nickname it's just... Orion used to call me that." She looked close to tears so I pulled her back into the hug. "You think you can go back to sleep, Arty?" She nodded into my chest before laying on my bed. I was about to go over to my spot on the floor when a blushing Artemis pulled me back. "Can... Can you stay in here.. You know in the bed with me tonight?" I was probably blushing as bad as she was right now but I still climbed into bed next to her and snuggled up with her. I fell asleep thinking, "How could life get any better," before falling asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up with Artemis facing me wit her face pressed up against my chest I tried to get up without waking her but as soon as I move she shifted then wrapped her arms around me. By now I was blushing uncontrollably. I decided I would have to wake her up to get up so I decided to have some fun. I summoned a big tub sized ball of water and dropped it on us willing myself to stay dry. "OH.. WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?! PERCY IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I got up but fell over laughing. I looked up and saw her giving me puppy dog eyes. " Fine I'll dry you off. Just stop giving me those eyes." She just smirked at me then got up and pulled me into a hug we sat there for a minute before I said something I completely meant to say in my head.

"Arty, I love you." When she went rigid in my arms I realized what I had said that out loud. "um Percy. I have to... Go tell the Olympians that I'm ok. So if you could just flash me there that would be great." I have to admit I was a little sad she didn't say anything but also angry at myself for pressuring her. I probably just cost myself a good friendship that could've turned into something more. As if reading my thoughts and proving me wrong she leaned up and gave me a peck on the cheek before flashing out. Why do girls have to be so confusing. First she acts like she likes me, then like we are friends, then she asks me to get into the BED with her, then I accidentally tell her I love her and she doesn't respond, then before she leaves she kisses me on the cheek. What is wrong with girls. I decided mom would know what to do since she is a girl, so I teleported into the throne room. When I got there mom was making out with this guy, but before I could get a could look at him my mom saw me and flashed him out. " What do you need Percy?" She was blushing so bad a barely held in a laugh. Then I remembered why I was here and stopped laughing instead I looked embarrassed. Mom looked confused at this so she asked me what was wrong. So I explained everything that's happened since I killed Orion. When I got to the part about deaf eating Typhoon she looked really shocked, surprised, and... Is that pride. When I finished telling her about what happened with Artemis she fell over laughing. "What, did I do something wrong with her?" I asked confused.

"No, she really likes you, maybe even loves, but her lying raping boyfriend just died and she found out he never loved her. What would you have done if someone told you they loved you a week after your breakup with Nyx?" I thought about it and realized that even if I loved them back I still would have done what Artemis did, well I may not have kissed them on the cheek before leaving... but I still would have done MOSTLY the same thing. I decided that I should try to find her to apologize so I flashed back to earth. When I did Gaia popped out of the earth right in front of me. "So how did the meeting with mom go the other day?" I explained every thing that happened up until my meeting with mom a minute ago. She just like mom laughed at me. " just give her time. She's probably still recovering from the Orion accident. Now what would earn you some brownie points with her would to be there with her comforting her over her loss." I looked at her in surprise. How did she know so much about relationships? I didn't have time to dwell on it because she flashed out to Mom knows where. I tracked Artemis power signature to a lake on Delois. Her home island.

I flashed a little bit behind her to see her crying and talking to herself. " Why was I so stupid. He probably thinks I hate him and now he won't ever talk to me again. I'm so stupid." Is started to walk towards her when I steeped in a twig. She turned around and when she saw me she looked at my hands. I looked down and realized I was holding handcuffs. How did those get there? I looked up and she was looking at me with betrayal in her eyes. "And I thought you would be different." With that she flashed away and hid her power signature. Then I heard laughing in my head. "So my sonny bow lost his girlfriend boo-hoo" I realized the voice was my dad's. He laughed one more time before leaving my mind. I realized I couldn't swear on the Styx or chaos or order to her because I didn't know for a fact that Dad had put those in my hand. I sat down and put my head in my hands while one year fell down my face. I looked up and wiped the tear away before vowing to rip dad apart with my bare hands. I was going to go find him and kill him when I heard mom tell me in my head to get up to the throne room so I teleported there. "Percy your going to want to see this." She had a mist image of what was happening on Olympus. Artemis was there and had just signaled and emergency meeting. When everyone got there she kneeled before her father. "Rise daughter. What is so important you had to signal an emergency meeting?" Artemis looked at him with broken eyes before answering. "I would want to request that you swear on the Styx to never force me to marry or to loose my maidenhood. In return I would take in female demigods that have been abused and give them partial immortality and my blessing and train them." Zeus looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "Well that sounds reasonable and I see no reason why not to. But why only female demigods?" Artemis looked close to tears now before answering. "I used to think there would be some good males but all I've met are gross pigs." Zeus asked for a vote and everyone's hand went up besides Aphrodite who was on her phone. "Well it is decided, what shall you call this group?" Zeus asked. Artemis looks thoughtful for a minute before she looked up and said, "The hunters of Artemis. Or the hunt for short."

A/N almost finished this when I got e review saying the pertemis Was to fast. Also OOC Artemis so I changed that. Please review and that's all.


	5. Chapter 5: forgiveness

Chapter 5: Forgiveness, hopefully.

A/N a lot of people want them back together. They will read the summary PERTEMIS. So don't worry I just thought it was moving to fast.

Percy POV

It's been a week since Dad ruined my relationship with Arty. I've tried several times to ask for forgiveness and explain what happened but she has flashed away every time. Almost every day while the hunters are practicing Archery she'll go to her temple and cry for a minute before shooting a target that had my face on it with the words "All men are evil." Today though, she didn't practice archery and instead just cried. I couldn't take it so I flashed down there. As soon as I got there I put up a shield so she couldn't leave. When she saw me I saw fear in her eyes that soon turned to anger. "What... Come back to finish the job and rape me. Your disgusting, you know that." That went to far so I walked up to her. Now she had absolute fear in her eyes. I looked down and had another pair of handcuffs in my hand. I was about to drop them when I realized I lost control of my body. With that whoever was controlling my body, DAD, leaned down and started groping Artemis.

She screamed at me and tried to get away but my body followed her. Finally when he was about to kiss her I briefly got control of my body. I immediately put down the barrier but before I could tell her Dad got control of my body he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her butt I lost it. I got control of my body for a second but then dad tried again. With that we were sucked into a mental battle ground.

I knew all about this but I knew dad didn't. Since it was my mind I was all powerful do with a flick of my wrist I destroyed him. This would put a normal Primordial into sleep for a century but I imagined dad wouldn't stay asleep for more than a year. When I looked back at Arty she looked confused. Before she could leave I put back up the shield. "Artemis.. I really didn't do any of that. It was all my dad. Please you have to forgive me."

She looked thoughtful for a minute before staring suspiciously at me. "Why don't you swear on the Styx?" I thought about how I could get around it. (IN MY STORY YOU HAVE TO SWEAR ON FACTS, HE DOESN'T KNOW FOR A FACT IT WAS HIS DAD) "Arty I don't know for a fact who di... I'm so stupid. Artemis I swear on chaos and order that I never had the intention of raping you and that someone made it look like I did."

Artemis looked at me for a second as if to see if I would get sucked into a void or something. When I didn't she jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist with her head Barrie's in my chest. "I... I thought I was just too ugly and mean for anyone to love me. I saw all the mortals with their loving mates and... and." I pulled he chin up and kissed her full on the lips.

After a minute I rubbed my tongue along her lips and she gladly opened her mouth for me to enter. After a second it became a battle of the tongues. Eventually she shoved me onto the ground with my head making a thunk in the floor, but I couldn't care less about it.

With Artemis on top of me she had gravity on her side and won. I let her explore my mouth for a while before pulling away. I used my time powers to see how long we did that. My eyes almost popped out of my head when I realized how long it was. "Arty, we just made out for 8 hours."

She looked up at me from my chest with a mixture of shock an surprise. The she shrugged and laid back down on my chest. I decided that I don't really want to sleep on the floor so I flashed us back to my bedroom in moms palace. When I did she looked around before getting up. "What're you doing arty?"

She looked around the room one more time before looking back at me. "Percy where's the bathroom?" I looked strangely at her before laughing. She started blushing before walking up to me and punching my arm. "Ow arty. You pack a punch."

At this she smirked while watching me rub my arm. "I was laughing because the bathroom was right in front of you." She turned around and looked at the door before facing me again. "Ok I see the bathroom door, the exit door, but where's your closet." I looked at her to make sure she was serious before I started laughing again. When she started coming near me again I stopped laughing.

"Why would a GOD need a closet? You can just flash on whatever clothes you want." She looked embarrassed for a second before rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door. When she came out she was wearing pjs. Her top was a short tank top that came up above her belly button and for straps it was just s thin strap. Her shorts were the color of my eyes and came down a little above her thighs. She crawled into bed next to me and I wrapped my arms around her stomach while she snuggled into my chest. I was almost asleep when she climbed on top of me straddling me then she slammed her lips into mine

A/N This one is short beacuse I wanted to know if you want me to change rating and do add scene, or keep T rating and skip sex scene and just imply that it happened. Please either PM me or put your answer I the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: Olympians learn of war

Chapter 6:The Olympians learn of war

A/N I decided that there will be no sex or implied sex for now. Maybe in sequel if I make one

Percy POV

I woke up to Artemis whimpering next to me. I used my time powers to figure out it was 3:26AM. I reached down and gently shook Artemis. When she woke up and saw me she looked scared for a second before looking around the room. When she looked at me she latched onto me in a hug like her life depended on it. "Arty what did you dream about." She just shook her head and started sobbing into my chest. "Do you want me to look in your memories to see or do you not want me to know?" She sniffed a few times before answering. "You... You can look... Look at my memories." I looked at her wondering what could have her like this before going into her memories.

-DREAM LAND-

Artemis was laying in a floor chained up with the lights off. She looked around frantically before a light cut on in the middle of the room. There was one of her hunters. Zoe, I think. She had cuts all over her and there was a man behind her torturing her. Artemis struggled against the chains and once she realized she couldn't get out she closed her eyes and started sobbing. Then another person, I think this ones a women, steps behind Artemis and holds her eyes open. Artemis struggled some more before just giving up and crying. Then a dozen more lights came on and it showed her hunters having various different tortures.

I tried to get a better look at the people torturing the Hunters but suddenly her dream ended. "Arty I'm sorry you had that nightmare." She just kept on crying, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. "Percy, I have to go back to the hunt. I can't stay away from them after that." I was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be staying with me for a while. Apparently she noticed because she looked like she was thinking of something. "Percy you can be the guardian of the hunt. Zeus told me I had 2 years to pick one before he forced me to have one. If you do it you can gain the hunters trust and spend time with me." I thought about the pros and cons. Pros- spend time with Arty, they may learn to trust me and not kill me when they find out about my... relationship with their mistress.

Cons- spend all my time around man hating girls, probably get beat and verbally abused by them.

I decided Arty was worth anything. "Ok, I'll have to ask mom if I can reveal myself to the Olympians yet." Arty looked happy at the prospect of spending all day with me and her hunters before getting up and flashing away leaving me to talk to my mom.

I flashed into the throne room and again saw mom making out with someone. This time the man saw me and flashed himself away. Mom looked a little confused and hurt before she noticed me. Again she blushed and I started laughing. Once I calmed down I decided I might as well go ahead and ask her. "Hey mom, can I pleeeeeaaaaasssssseeee reveal my self to the Olympians. I want to become the guardian of the hunt to spend time with Arty."

Mom just smiled and told me she planned on revealing me soon anyways. Then something occurred to me, I still didn't know who moms boyfriend was. "Hey mom who was that guy you were making out with?" Again, she blushed before composing herself and answering,"Well, you will find out at the end of this war." I was pretty confused now. Why wait too the end of the war. All well might as well go get my job as guardian of the hunt. I flashed myself into Artemis' temple on Olympus first. When I got there Artemis was just getting lunch ready. She hadn't seen me yet so I decided to have some fun. I slowly and quietly walked up to her and when I got close enough I pounced and started tickling her. What I didn't expect to happen is her grabbing the frying pan she just got out and hitting me with it so hard I flew through one of her walls.

Actually, probably should have seen it coming. Once she saw who it was she immediately ran up to me and helped me up. "Before you apologize. its ok. It was my fault." She smiled happily at me before asking why I was there. "Well I thought we should go ahead and get my job as guardian of the hunt." She nodded her head before flashing us into the throne room. Only Zeus was here but when he saw me and felt my aura he immediately flashed on armor and signaled the whole council. "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW ARE YOU SO POWERFUL?"

I looked around at the Olympians and almost laughed. They were all holding their weapons wrong, even Ares could improve. When Zeus saw my arm around Artemis he looked surprised, but that quickly turned to anger. I thought he was going to yell at me for tricking his daughter or something. I was wrong. " ARTEMIS, YOU DARE BETRAY YOUR FAMILY FOR A MAN."

Artemis looked hurt and that made me mad, really mad. "Ok what gave you the idea she betrayed you. Her FAMILY?!" By now I was fuming with anger. For a second Zeus looked wary before it grew smug. "Chaos visited, said that there was war coming. That it was a force more powerful than her. So far you are the only person that has a more powerful aura than her," I was shocked, but before I could explain he turned and faced Artemis disdainfully," I herby disown you and dismiss you from the Olympian Council. You will be a god, but a domain less, powerless God. I Zeus use my power over the council and Chaos's wish that you can never have your domains or your powers back... Ever."

I wasn't mad now, I was confused. Using a wish from Chaos. I looked at Artemis and she was deathly white and shaking. I decided I would get answers from mom instead of these fools. I grabbed Arty's shoulder and flashed us into mom's throne room. When we got there mom was a angrily pacing back and forth with a mist screen of the Olympian throne room in front of her. When she saw me she stopped walking, and when she saw Artemis she basically flew over and wrapped her in a hug whispering sorry or I'm so sorry over and over again. I looked at her confused so she started a telepathic conversation with me. "Every time there has been a ruler of Earth they have had one wish from me. The wishes power was made from the remaining energy from my creator. I can't even reverse it with all my power." I was shocked, not only with the fact that mom had a creator, but also the fact that just a portion of his energy could create something all of moms power couldn't reverse. "So... She's stuck as a powerless God forever." My mom looked thoughtful for a minute before her face brightened up. "Well there is one way..."

A/N I've been grounded for a while and didn't get to write. Sorry and hope you like what I wrote.


	7. Chapter 7: powerless

Chapter 7: Powerless

"Well there is one way..."

Percy POV italics= mental conversation

"It's never been done before so I don't know what will happen,but you and me combined should be able to turn her primordial and give her new domains." I was really happy now, ecstatic even, there's no way to express how hap... What does she mean "should" be able turn her primordial? "Mom, why did you say "should" be able to?"

Suddenly the smile that was on her face started fading. "Well, I've never tried it before. Ever other time there's been a primordial they've been born like that." By the time she was done there was no trace of a smile and only worry on her face. "Well I guess it's up to Artemis to decide if she wants to try, right mom."

She nodded her head before pulling out of the hug with Artemis. "Artemis there is one way for you to get powers and domains." After mom said this Artemis face lit up like a Christmas tree. "So I can have my old domains back!?" I was about to nod my head before I saw moms face. "Artemis, Zeus' wording said you can't ever have your domains or power back."

The look on Artemis' face was almost enough to make me cry. "I can still have my hunters? Right?" Mom just shook her head. "Who has my hunters now?" Mom looked like she was debating with her self before coming to a decision. "Zeus, he thought they would have joined you, so he threw them into Tarturas to torture them until they give him info about the other side in the war." Artemis started shaking before she just collapsed crying. I looked over at mom silently begging her to let me take her away. Mom nodded seemingly understanding my silent plea. Before she could say another word, not that she was going to, I had flashed away with Artemis back to my room in the palace. Artemis didn't even look up when we got there, she just snuggled deeper into my chest still crying. I sat there, just holding her, for 2 hours until I felt her breathing even.

I looked down and, just as I had expected, she had cried herself asleep. I sat there thinking about how lucky I got to have Artemis as a girlfriend before slowly drifting off into sleep

_Dream Land (Percy)_

I was in a huge room that was completely black. Wait, no, I wasn't in a room, I was in space. Where were the stars then? I looked around but still didn't see any. All well, there could be weirder things in a dream. I was beginning to think I had somehow gotten into a blank dream when I saw a light. It looked pretty far away, but, then again, I was in a dream. I waited to see if the light would move so I didn't have to. Of course, with my luck it didn't. Slowly I started my journey to the light. After a while of flying or floating or whatever you call it in space, I realized it wasn't getting closer. It actually looked like it was getting farther away. "So, the "almighty" son of chaos can't even get to a star in space." The voice scared the crap out of me. I mean come on, I'm in a completely silent dream then I hear this loud voice. How could I not be scared. "The closer you get the farther away it gets. How in the world will you do it." Even without seeing a face I could easily detect the heavy sarcasm in the last statement. I look at the star, which was just a tiny dot now. I tried to flash to it. But after I flashed I couldn't see it at all. "Well there's one try. I'll give you two more tries to reach the star. I looked and saw the star a couple feet away. I took one step towards it and it moved five steps back. I tried to use my powers. I used my time powers to freeze the star before teleporting next to it. I smiled triumphantly until I turned and saw the star had disappeared again. "Two strikes, one more and ." How was I supposed to do this. Then the star appeared in front of me. I decided I would sit down for a minute to think. Right before I sat down I remembered I was in space. Still the force of trying to sit down made me stumble back a step. When I went back one step the star moved closer five. Now I could almost touch it. I was about to reach out and touch it when I remembered it got further away when I got closer. I stuck my hand out backwards and the star absorbed itself into my body.

Pain. I felt pure pain. It felt like my very essence was being ripped from me. I was slowly being torn apart. After it was done I was panting and felt drained. No, not drained... weak. For the first time in my immortal life I felt weak. Not just strength weak, but also power weak. "Do you know who I am, Persues?" I looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it. "Well I'd guess you are some sort of powerful being. More powerful than a primordial definitely." I could somehow sense the voices smirk at my response. "Correct you are... Grandson."

Then I saw him. He had white hair and black skin. Not the color black like a person (NOT TRYING TO BE RACIST), but like a lack of color. Almost like there was nothing there. His eyes looked exactly like mine except instead of a lot of different colors there was only white. "So, Grandson, you finally got the star." Now I was sure he was smirking I could see his... eyes? He doesn't have a mouth I guess, but I can see the smirk in his eyes. "What did you do to me?! I feel... Weak." I still couldn't see his mouth but I'm pretty sure his smirk had grown. "Well, I owed Order a favor. He asked me to use it finally. I can't fade until I've completed it. Do you know what his favor was?" I just shook my head dumbly almost shaking in fear now. "Well, he asked me to take away your powers," now I could sense a frown instead of a smirk,"sadly, you are, or should I saw were, more powerful than I thought. I could only take away you powers. Now instead of completing my mission and making you mortal your a primordial without powers." Wait, I was powerless? "With the last of my energy I'm going to put part of my essence inside of you. When I do this. You won't ever have most your powers back. There will be some, but you will get mostly new powers." Then it felt like space was shaking. "Well grandson. My time is up, not only with you but also with life." There was a bright white flash and when it left he wasn't there. I could feel his power in me. It felt like it was just out of my reach.

_¥_¥_No dream land

I woke up to find Artemis crying on my chest. When I reached out and touched her hair her head shot up. "Percy! We thought we lost you. Your heart stopped and you powers faded. We were you?" Instead of responding I just wrapped her in a hug and laid down for sleep. Before I fell asleep avian I thought "You don't know how close you are to the truth Arty..."

A/N I need review on what Artemis' new powers and domains should be. Review.


End file.
